1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication control apparatus, a communication control method, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium with which recovery of data lost in the middle of a communication path is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to recover data loss during data communication, a retransmission request message, which is a message that requests retransmission of a packet identical to a lost packet, is transmitted from a reception device to a transmission device, for example. The transmission device that has received the retransmission request message retransmits the packet identical to the lost packet to thereby recover packet loss (data loss).
However, data loss may not be appropriately recovered depending on the communication status.